Samarodion Amysth
Samarodion Latus Amysth was the Human Grandmaster of the High Magic Council of Gielinor and the 5th wizard to hold this title in Gielinor. He was an active master of earth magicks during the years 98-169 of the Fifth Age of Gielinor. Grandmaster Amysth was often considered one of Gielinor's most powerful magical beings,his powers being fabled to rival even that of some Mahjarrat, such as Lylandra and Gekido. Samarodion Amysth, having had a long life span and a vast mastery of magical knowledge, was considered to be one of the best magic teachers of the Fifth Age. Master Amysth was known for training some of the most notable magic users currently active in Gielinor to date (Jane Rovin, Louis Pyron, Samuel Nourom and Perseus Nourom to name a few). Grandmaster Amysth lived a long and full life earning the respect of the magic communtiy even mages not in the order were known to come to Samarodion for advice and guidance. Biography Early Life During the 53rd year of the 5th age an ambassador of the Moon Clan of Lunar Isle went to vist the Wizards' Tower. This ambassador was a woman who was heavily pregnant but insisted to perform her job none the less. During negotiations with the wizards of the tower the woman fell into labor and a child was deliverd; the wizards named him Samarodion in relation of the god Saradomin in the hopes the wisdom of Saradomin would guide him through life. His surname came to be Amysth after his father. After the death of his mother the child was left in the Wizards' Tower were he was adoped by Teacher of Magic Zinellia Florkain and the 3rd Grandmaster of the High Magic Council Ludo Rzaruis. The boy grew up Studying Earth Magiks from the Grandmaster studying through the years working hard. At the age of nine Samarodion Amysth had been in the order growing up alongside such future masters of magic Marius White and the oddly named Zifnab who were studying the ways of air and lunar magic respectively. Samarodion watched Florkain move up from a Teacher of Water Magic to going through the Ceremony of Masterhood and even becoming an Arch Mage of the High Magic Council. Samarodion rapidly advanced through his training and at the age of 14 he prepared to take his rank advancement tests in the order. Life as a Mage At the age of 14 Samarodion Amysth had passed the Trials of the Apprentice and obtained the rank of a Mage. This was uncommon as many in the order didn't end their time as an apprentice until the age of 18 but Samarodion had achieved this 4 years earlier than predicted. Samarodion was taking his training into his own hands and was working at the advancement of his own skills in magic. Samarodion now 14 in the year 67 of the Fifth Age was taking advantage of his new-found freedom, as apprentices were confined to the Wizards Tower, Samarodion wandered from the Tower from time to time to nearby towns and villages were he would indulge in a habit that would plague Samarodion for the rest of his days. Samarodion took up the smoking of a pipe which was a bad habit of his that he had to keep secret from his fellow mages for much of his life. At the age of 16 during the year 69 of the Fifth Age Samarodion Amysth encounterd a young girl in the order called Laura Erelem, the descendent of a great seer and fire master in the order known as Arch Mage Erelem. The young Samarodion was struck still by this young girl (who would one day become Arch Mage Laura Amysth). The young Samarodion spent the next few years together forming a bond that would end up lasting for over 50 years. It was during this peroid that Grandmaster Rzaruis died and Zinellia Florkain was named the 4th Grandmaster of the High Magic Council. Becoming a Teacher Five years later in the year 74 of the Fifth Age, Samarodion Amysth at the age of 21 had achieved the rank of a teacher of magic and had passed the trials of the Teacher and he was now freely able to take on apprentices to teach magic freely. However, Samarodion Amysth spent the next 2 years away from the Wizards Tower travelling the world of Gielinor and obtaining membership in multiple guilds and places across the land such as the Magic Guild and the Heroes Guild. Samarodion also travelled to the far north to battle in the Mage Arena to learn to summon the power of Saradomin in the spell Saradomin Strike. It was here he also learned the spell known as "Charge" to enchance the power of his Saradomin Strike. After his return he married the young Laura Erelem and she became Laura Amysth. In the following years Samarodion would have his child Uleth Amysth. Samarodion Amysth returned to the Wizards Tower at the age of 23, Samarodion would spend the next 22 years of his life teaching magic in The Order untill he hit the age of 45. Obtaining the Rank of Master and the Pre War Years Now during the year 98 of the Fifth Age at the age of 45 Samarodion Amysth underwent the Masterhood Ceremony and became known as one of the most respected masters in the order. He would spend these years training his magic even more and raising his family. However, next year a disaster would strike the order that would effect Samarodion deeply. The Great Magic War and Becoming an Arch Mage At the age of forty six during the year 99 of the Fifth Age a divide hit the Order of Wizards. Samarodion Amysth was given the honorary title of an Arch Mage and given a seat on the High Magic Council. Samarodion's son left to join the necromancers and left the order. This caused Samarodion to become more stern and less sympathetic to the necromancers during the war. Samarodion Amysth spent the next 5 years battling against the necromancers and their allies that were hidden in the shadows. The Mahjarrat that were aiding the necromancers had to be beaten back during the Battle of Brimhaven. During the battle of the Kharidian Desert Samarodion's wife Laura Amysth was killed; the loss of his wife hit Samarodion very hard. At the final battle at the Wizards Tower, Samarodion faced off with his son and killed him. The 4th Grandmaster of the High Magic Council Zinellia Florkain died in the battle leaving the order leaderless. Florkain's dying wish was for Samarodion to replace her but would the council honor this? Only time would tell. The war was over after five long years. Grandmaster of the Order The war had ended and the High Council of Mages had to choose whether to honor Florkain's wishes or not; in the end they decided to do so. In the year 104 of the Fifth Age Samarodion Amysth was named Grandmaster of the High Council of Mages. Samarodion Amysth was now taking his study and advancement of magic to new levels, Samarodion invented Sage-Form, a brand new fighting style for magic that required years of study and focus to achive. The 50 year old Grandmaster was also inventing new spells such as Saradomin's Judgement (a powerful lightning spell) and The Art of Concentration (a meditation technique to try and focus the mind). Samarodion's span as Grandmaster would take him to many different places in Gielinor such as Varrock to advise kings and to organise magic schools. He also was there when the High Magic Council opend the portal to the Runecrafting Guild. 20 years later Samarodion would gain the ability to transcend realms as he learned the spell to travel into the realm known as the Land of Snow. It was here Samarodion studied the magic of the snow imps and he befriended some of them. Upon his return to Gielinor Samarodion ensured no one could abuse the knowledge of the Land of Snow and the Snow imps by refusing to give the knowledge of how to transcend the realms to other mages. Now at the age of 70 Grandmaster Amysth encountered a young woman known as Jane Rovin whom he took under his wing and watched her pass through the ranks of the order to achieve the rank of his Head Arch Mage. The Later Years 30 years later Samarodion Amysth hit the age of 100, and was now considered one of the most powerful mages in Gielinor and was now gathering more and more infomation on magic and storing it into the Grand Log Book of the order to log all his knowledge before the end of his life so he ensured he could train as many students as he could before he passed. The End Game 16 years later, at the age of 116, Samarodion knew his time was coming to an end. He felt the life draining from his body; Samarodion had no desire to use magic to extend his lifespan as others had advised. He knew the natural order must be kept. Samarodion ensured knowledge would be passed onto future mages such as Master Louis Pyron and Master Droidak Siralli. Death Samarodion Amysth died in his room in the Wizards Tower basement during the year 169 of the Fifth Age at the age of 116. He used magical knowledge to transcend the boundaries of Gielinor to take a spiritual form as a ghost. Samarodion would embrace his death as he would embrace an old friend, being a firm believer in destiny. Samarodion refused to use any form of magic to extend his life like so many had advised him to, for he had achieved his destiny and it was time for the next generation to carry on without him. Post Death Samarodion Amysth has been seen in spirit form the following times during the year 169 of the Fifth Age and beyond. *At the Earth Altar (multiple times) *In the Tears of Guthix Cavern *In the Lumbridge Catacombs Skills and Abilities Magic Mastery Samarodion Amysth was known for his supreme mastery of magic and was considered to be one of the best mages of his generation being a supreme master of earth magic. Grandmaster Samarodion mastered earth magic to such a degree it held few secrets from him. Samarodion Amysth had mastered all 5 forms of earth magic defined by the order and even created his own. Samarodion also obtained mastery in a number of other magical areas; Samarodion was capable of controlling the lightning effects of Saradomin Strike and charging the energy of the spell to a deadly level. Grandmaster Amysth became capable of casting Saradomin Strike without a Saradominn Staff after years of study by creating his own unique looking Saradomin Staff. However like with training wheels on a bike Samarodion one day found the staff redundant and moved away from Saradomin Strike to create his own spell Saradomin's Judgement. Grandmaster Amysth was a highly acomplished telepath and was capable of drawing the words from the minds of others quite easily. He was capable of entering the vastness of someone's mind and pulling out specific thoughts and memories in a matter of seconds. Samarodion Amysth was capable of performing powerful teleport block spells as well as casting group tele-other spells with a huge radius around his body; Samarodion's method of teleporting was highly different to the average person. While the avarage person used set teleportation spells from a spellbook Grandmaster Amysth used to use his magic to fold himself into a form of energy cacoon and physically move himself from one location to another (this technique was created to help Samarodion in his old age due to his great dislike of teleporting). Being born of lunar blood Samarodion Amysth was above the use of runes and he did not use them. However he did indeed use them up to the age of 45 when he discovered he did not need runes. Unlike any mage in the order before him Samarodion was capable of casting spells such as sever magicka (a spell created by the mages of the order) single handedly, such spells normally required 3 masters working together to cast, but Grandmaster Amysth could easily cast such spells alone. The Lunar Way Samarodion being born to Moon Clan despite not knowing this he was able to gain some knowledge of the Lunar spellbook being able to perform healing spells and create powerful disruption shields. Dimensional Teleporting Samarodion was capable of preforming the teleportation spell to reach the Land of Snow from Gielinor. The Land of Snow being a land beyond Gielinor that was created by Guthix. He was one of the very few humans who were capable of doing this; most who could do this were Mahjarrat. Swordsmanship Samarodion Amysth as the Grandmaster of the Order held the Sword of Zokrum and due to this he had an good grasp of swordsmanship. Passing onto Death Samarodion was able to become a ghost after death to maintain his form so he might be able to guide those in need beyond death (provided they had an amulet of ghostspeak). He managed to achieve this with a great study into magic to transcend his life and retain his form beyond death (dispite he knew full well the effects would only last for roughly 10 years). Grandmaster Amysth embraced death as if it were an old friend and went willingly knowing death was not quite the end for him. Trivia *Samarodions favourite drink was a Wizards Mind Bomb. *Samarodions favourite colour was blue. *Samarodion was the longest serving Grandmaster of the High Magic Council. *Samarodion had a pet owl called Archimides. This is a reference to the popular Disney movie 'the Sword In The Stone'. *Samarodion was the first in character-born member of the Amysth family, and the last one to die/ *Samarodion was offered membership in the Guild of Legends, however he turned this down. *Samarodion was one of the few mages who could transcend magic past the realm of Gielinor to enter the Land of the Snow. *Samarodion famously wore long, flowing blue robes, with a Skillcape of Magic to show his supreme mastery over magic. *Samarodion was a senior member of every major magic organisation and Guild in Gielinor. *Samarodion's middle name was Latus. *Samarodion Amysth is possibly the longest existing role-playing character in RuneScape role-play. The character being created in February 2003 for the Order Of The Wizards and Free-to-play role-play on World 16. The role-play became a member's role-play and moved to World 92 in the year 2006. When the role-playing server was released, the Order Of The Wizards moved to World 42 and so did Samarodion. The character died in May 2012 after 9 years of role-play. *Samarodion often took to standing behind the Wizards Tower and gazing into the sea when he needed to think about important issues. *Samarodion Amysth is distinctly related to Garth and Shiro Icycia. *Samarodion was an overseer for the Void Knights when Ben Amysth was the head of the Void Knights. *Samarodion held high dislike for Carl the Monkey from Ape Atoll and made him clean the store room often. *Samarodion Amysth has attended all 7 Magic Conclaves that have happened in the history of Gielinor. *There are currently 3 statues of Samarodion Amysth in Gielinor; the first at the Wizards Tower, the second at the Magic Guild and the third was donated to the Varrock Museum recently. *Samarodion Amysth was the last veteran of the Great Magic War to die. *Samarodion was a veteran of well over 100 battles by the end of his lifetime, having helped in various battles after the war had ended. *Samarodion by the end of his lifetime had trained well over 200 different apprentices, and he had outlived well over 80% of them. *Samarodion had a high dislike for teleporting despite it was something he had to use for convenience, apparently it made him feel somewhat sick. *Samarodion Amysth was the 5th Grandmaster of the High Magic Council, following on from Zinellia Florkain. *Samarodion was considered by many to be the strongest magic user of his generation. This is something Samarodion himself often discredited and it was something that annoyed him deeply. *Samarodion Amysth held every possible rank in The Order of Wizards over his lifetime, however he did not hold every title that was available in the Order. *Samarodion Amysth faked his death no less then 3 times during his life as the role-player had to leave RuneScape for time for various reasons. *Samarodion Amysth famously had a battle against Lylandrea in Camelot Castle, to which most of the castle had been destroyed by magic by the end of it; despite the Order's best efforts to defend the castle. Most of it was destroyed despite Lylandrea's defeat. *Samarodion never knew he had Moonclan parentage and assumed he was just an orphan his entire life. *Samarodion's spirit seems to take the form of a Saradomin Owl. *Samarodion has held a number of titles, including: Grandmaster of the High Magic Council, Sagemaster of the Order, Battlemaster of the Order, Loremaster of the Order, Master Mage, Arch-Mage of the High Magic Council, Head Arch Mage of the High Magic Council, Guardian of Light, Head of the Saradomist Magi, Senior Wizard of the Guild of Mages, Honorary Member of the Guild of Heroes, Associate of the Guild of Legends, Senior Wizard of the Runecrafting Guild, Royal Advisor to King John Vimes, Skillmaster of Magic. Category:Modern Magic user Category:Deceased Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Political Figure Category:Runecraft Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Scholar